


Privacy

by LuluWho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Room of Requirement, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluWho/pseuds/LuluWho
Summary: The Room of Requirement is an excellent place to find some privacy in a boarding school. But only until somebody else discovers your secret wanking spot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Other(s)
Kudos: 30





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter features Harry and a mysterious stranger from a wet dream.  
> Don't worry, there's lots of Drarry to come in the following chapters!

The first time Harry discovered the room, he had woken up from a wet dream just around five a.m.

He felt too hot under his crumpled up blanket and quite flustered he noticed that he had an erection tenting his pyjama trousers.

Carefully peeking through the curtains of his four poster bed.

He noticed that Ron was still snoring open mouthed while Neville and Seamus were lying with his back towards him.

Deans bed was empty, he probably was already up in the bathroom, since he was an early riser. 

Quietly, so not to wake up his roommates, he put on his invisibility cloak and snuck out into the hallway.

He had planned to go to the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor, which he would have to his own at this time of the day.

A hot shower and a quick wank would probably resolve his erection, he thought.

But on his way the bathroom he passed the corridor where the Room of Requirement was located.

Since he really was in the need for a quick release, he decided that there wasn't any place in all of Hogwarts that was better suited for his endeavour than this one.

"I need a room where I can have some privacy", he thought, as he paced in front of the hidden entrance.

Suddenly, the door revealed itself in the cold white stone.

He carefully checked the hallway for any students or Mrs Norris, then silently snuck inside.

When he entered the room this first time, he barely noticed the furniture.

He was achingly hard, so he simply fell down onto the soft cushions on the large sofa, hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pyjama and quickly pulled down his pants and underwear.

While his right hand was rushing over his erect penis, he let his head fall back and let out a sigh of relief. He tried to remember the dream that woke him up.

_A stranger whose face was obscured by a dark, hooded cloak pulled him into a dimly lit corner at the three broomsticks._

_It was just dark and far enough away from the patrons of the pub that nobody could see or hear them._

_He remembered the sensation of being kissed, of feeling a hand slowly move down his lower back and coming to rest just above the small of his back._

_A finger slipping under the waistband of his jeans, then a hand carefully caressing his butt cheek._

In the Room of Requirement, Harry's hand was flying rapidly over his cock, pulling the foreskin up and down as it was moving.

He twisted his wrist a little to the right and there! That was the kind of friction he needed to pull him closer to the edge.

Desperately, he was trying to lose himself further in the memory, trying to recall the stranger from his dream more clearly.

_He could almost hear the sound of his zipper being opened as he imagined the stranger opening his pants and taking his already rock hard penis out._

_He nearly felt an imagined hand caressing its soft underside, teasing the sensitive head with a thumb, then grabbing Harry's prick with a firm grasp and giving it a quick few strokes._

Harry let out a soft moan, thankful for the privacy of the Room of Requirement.

That was one of the negative sides of boarding school life, that there weren't many spaces you could be truly alone.

He tried masturbating in his dorm room once, but the fear of one of his roommates walking in on him had killed the mood and he never tried it again.

He knew that others usually put up silencing charms, but he didn't trust his skill on that one enough to try it out.

_The stranger's head was down at Harry's navel now._

_They - Harry couldn't remember whether it was a man or woman, and he didn't really care either way - must have fallen to their knees, kissing from his hip bone down to his thigh and back up again, a nose softly brushing his penis as the stranger planted small open mouth kisses on the area around it._

_Harry felt his knees giving in, but thankfully he was standing with his back to the wall and the stranger steadied him with one of their arms at his waist._

_He felt a heat rise from his groin and a flutter in his stomach as the stranger kissed and nipped at the tip of his prick._

_Looking down, he saw a pair of icy grey eyes ravishingly stare up at him._

_The way his cock now disappeared inside the strangers mouth as he looked up at him, through thick black lashes was positively obscene!_

_As the stranger in Harry's vision brought one hand to steady the base of his cock to make up for the length while caressing his hip bone with the other one, he felt the tightness in his abdomen rise._

Harry was so close, he was panting now.

Closing his eyes, he slightly changed the pressure and the speed of his strokes in a way he knew always brought him to his release.

With a gasp, he came all over his hand, the memory of the stranger who had sucked his cock so beautifully vanishing from his inner eyes.

He thought about curling up on the sofa, wanting to relish in that blissful moment a bit longer.

But considering that his roommates would probably wake up soon and wonder where he was, he quickly cleaned the mess he had made with a flick of his wand.

When he left the secret room, there was no evidence of him ever having been there.

And, Harry was sure, it wouldn't have been the last time he consulted the Room of Requirement for an urgent matter like this one.


End file.
